


Hotel Room

by amberxwrites



Series: Life Is Strange 2 Oneshots [3]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, They're so fucking in love, a depressing goodbye, based on hotel room by calum scott, finn is a jealous puppy, i love calum scott, just a couple of tortured lovers, sean is now dating jenn, sean loves finn but can't be with him, set months after the hospital scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:29:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27898342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberxwrites/pseuds/amberxwrites
Summary: Saying goodbye is inevitable. Finn just didn't expect it to hurt this much.
Relationships: Sean Diaz/Finn, Sean Diaz/Jenn Murphy
Series: Life Is Strange 2 Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019251
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Hotel Room

**Author's Note:**

> like the tags mentioned, this song is based on "hotel room" by calum scott, so go give it a listen XD
> 
> this was originally posted on my wattpad as a roadtrip oneshot but the plot just worked with these two !!

**Finn's POV**

I sat on the bed in silence, staring at the wall as I waited for someone who may or may not be on his way. I don't know why I thought it was a good idea to meet up with him, but I knew I couldn't let things end the way they did between us. We'd been through too much just to call it quits like that.

My head snapped to the side as the door opened, Sean sending me a sheepish smile as he locked the door behind him, tossing his bag on the other bed. He sat down without a word and we stared at each other in silence, challenging the other to speak first. It ended up being me who broke the silence.

"You came." Is all I said, shocked that he actually decided to show up. He lookd different from the last time I saw him. He now sported a pirate eyepatch instead of a bandage around his left eye. His shaggy hair had grown back. As much as I loved the stylish haircut I gave him back at the farm, I couldn't deny that his natural dark mess was just so much more.. Sean.

"I did. Why did you want me here?"

It was weird to think how after months of being apart, this is how we reunited. Amongst the destruction of a dream we'd worked so hard to build. I never thought things would end this way.

"I told you. To say goodbye."

He stood up, sitting down beside me instead. He took my hand, intertwining our fingers as our gazes locked.

"We could've done that over text. Why did you want to see me?"

I resisted the urge to glance down at his lips as I answered him truthfully.

"I think we deserve a better ending, don't you?"

He leant forward slightly, lightly resting his forehead against mine. We sat there in silence, soaking up each others company. It was quite possibly the last time we would see each other for a long while and I wanted to make the most of our time together.

The comfortable silence was ruined by his ringtone. He pulled back to check the caller ID, awkwardly smiling at me as he answered the call.

"Hi baby."

Jenn.

"I'll be on the roof." I mumbled, grabbing the pack of cigarettes from my bag before heading up. The fact that I didn't want to disturb his privacy wasn't the only reason I'd left, having always found it hard to listen to the two of them talk. He loved her and I hadn't gotten over it just yet.

I sat down on the edge of the roof, legs dangling off the side as I relaxed under the warmth of the sunset. He joined me as I lit a cigarette, taking a drag as he got comfortable.

"I'm sorry." I spoke.

"What for?"

"For ruining your dream."

He shrugged. "You tried something. Even if it ended up being a mistake. I found Daniel again and now he's safe, living at my grandparents house. Mexico is and always was the place for me. You didn't ruin anything. I'm still gonna make it there."

"I've just ruined my own life." I sighed.

It went quiet after that. Things had never felt awkward between us, and this was no exception. There was just some kind of tension between the two of us and I didn't like it.

"Whoever thought this was how it'd end?" He sighed leaning back on his elbows. I took another drag, slowly releasing the smoke as I thought about what to say next.

"Remember that night we spent together in front of the fire?" I queried. He looked at me, an unrecognisable emotion in his eyes amongst the fear and nostalgia.

"You told me you'd never leave me. No matter what happened in life, you promised you would be by my side."

"Don't remind me of past mistakes."

"You think it was a mistake?" There was no hurt in my voice. It lacked emotion completely. I knew full well that he had meant what he said at the time. But none of us could predict the future.

Promises were made to be broken.

"No."

I could feel his eyes on me, burning holes through the side of my head. I kept looking forward though, the sun almost gone. No matter what had happened between us, I knew I'd never get tired of being around him. His presence made me feel calm and relaxed, something I needed after weeks of stress and anxiety.

"You told me you loved me." He pointed out.

"I did."

"I never said it back, did I?"

I didn't reply, knowing full well we both knew what happened that night. I wasn't mad at him for not saying it back, just a bit hurt.

"You know I do, right?"

"Yeah."

"More than anything."

"I know sweetie."

I glanced to the side, blue meeting brown as I tried to read his mind. I didn't know how he felt in that moment and I wasn't sure I wanted to know.

"What happened to us?" He frowned.

I closed my eyes. "Life happened. We weren't meant to last and there's nothing we can do about it."

He rested his head on my shoulder. "I wish things could've been different. I wish we could turn back time and try again."

"Me too." I whispered, a single tear falling down my cheek. I had never let Sean get to me like that, but I couldn't deny that my heart was broken beyond repair because of him.

"I don't think it's a good idea for me to stay the night." He muttered. I opened my eyes, letting out a deep breath of relief mixed with disappointment.

"I guess not. You can leave if you want."

He lifted his head, placing one hand on my cheek and pulling me into a slow kiss. I knew it didn't mean anything. It was a goodbye kiss. But I still savoured the moment. Savoured the taste of him. I couldn't stop the tears as they fell, wanting nothing more than to hold him tight and never let go.

But he pulled away, running a hand through my hair as he stood up.

"Goodbye Finn." He whispered, his voice breaking. I turned to watch him leave, a part of me dying as I said my last goodbye to the boy I was undeniably in love with.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on wattpad @randys_sidechick


End file.
